


And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He sees Ashton scan his body and realises he may have come on a bit too strong, wearing only boxer briefs but Ashton's fingers were literally about to be up his ass so maybe Ashton should suck it up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of calum talking about how he likes fingers up his ass

Calum is dicking around on his phone, seemingly unbothered as Ashton enters the room. Ashton huffs in irritation and dumps his bag on Calum's bed. Calum glances up at him briefly before refocusing on his phone screen.

"Hey, Ash." He says, the embodiment of nonchalance.

"Hey, Ash? You beg me for a week to do this and I finally agree to overlook my sexuality for a night and all I get is 'hey, Ash'?"

Although Ashton manages to keep his tone light and almost teasing, Calum figures he's a little stressed. He has no idea why. It's not a big deal, just some casual anal fingering between bros. He sees Ashton scan his body and realises he may have come on a bit too strong, wearing only boxer briefs but Ashton's fingers were literally about to be up his ass so maybe Ashton should suck it up.

Calum would be the one getting fingered, but not because he was selfish or anything. Ashton had made no indication that he wanted anything in return and Calum was a little concerned that if he offered, Ashton's head may explode.

Calum had confessed what he wanted to Ashton about two weeks ago on Whiskey Wednesday and Ashton had been quietly pensive befpre rasping, "I'll do it if you want."

Ashton's voice always went to shit when he drank spirits and Calum had slurred, "What?"

Ashton repeated, a little clearer, "I'll do it. If you want."

Calum had stared with wide eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

"'Course I would. I'm straight but I figure I could deal for one night."

Calum pouted. "'Deal'." He repeated. "My ass is a prize. You're lucky to be touching it."

Ashton had rolled his eyes. "So that's a yes then?"

Calum nodded. He felt warm. "Yeah."

And that had been it. An easy agreement made while heavily intoxicated. Things seemed a little less easy now, especially on Ashton's side

Calum finally decides to set his phone down on the table next bed, looking at Ashton. He feels completely at ease with him. He trusts him. If it hurt like hell and Calum wanted him to stop two seconds after starting, he believes he would. And if its as good as Calum imagines and he comes embarassingly fast and moans a lot, well, he trusts that Ashton won't ever bring it up again.

"I'm a tiny bit nervous." Calum confesses.

"You and me both." Ashton says after a little bit, relaxing some more. He sits at the foot of Calum's bed.

"Wanna get drunk?" Calum asks, looking to make it a little easier.

"No, I wanna- I want to do this properly. I might hurt you."

"You won't."

"Lets hope so. Take your boxers off, yeah?"

Calum rolls his eyes. As if Ashton hadn't extensively googled how to do this. Ashton was a planner; there's no way he's just launching into this with no idea what he's doing.

Nevertheless, Calum lifts his hips and tugs his briefs down his legs, kicking them off onto the floor. He sits back and take a breath.

"S'nothing you haven't seen before." Calum grins, laying down with his hands behind his head, the picture of ease. You'd never guess that his heart was about to beat out his chest.

"It's different." Ashton mumbles, looking away from Calum's dick and unzipping the bag he'd brought in with him.

"'Cause you're trying to make me come?"

"Exactly." Ashton flushes. Calum cooes and Ashton flips him off, pulling a small bottle of lube out bag with his other hand.

"Don't think of it as, 'I'm trying to get my best mate off'. Think of it as, like, an experience."

"Me putting my fingers in you is an experience, then?" Ashton snaps open the bottle, squirting some of the slick into his palm.

"Yeah." Calum replies, missing a beat. Ashton smirks up at him, then kicks his shoes off, kneeling up on the bed.

"Spread your legs." He tells him. Calum does so immediately. His dick is a lot harder than it initially was. Calum forces himself to not think about it too much. His eyes close in his effort to calm down and before he knows it, there's a hand wrapped around his cock. A really big hand and it's warm and slick with lube.

Ashton strokes him easily, falling into a pace that's not too slow but not too quick; just right for now. Once Calum gets over the shock of Ashton Irwin giving him a handie, he allows his eyes to open. Ashton's looking at his face, and he looks away when Calum catches him.

Calum opens his mouth to say something and Ashton twists his wrist. The friction elicits a soft moan from Calum, his hips lifting off the bed when Ashton does it again. He continues stroking him, a little faster, his fist tight around his cock. Calum manages to speak eventually.

"You're touching my dick." He says breathlessly.

"Observant." Ashton notes, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Calum's shaft. Calum whimpers softly. Ashton stops for a second and then does it again, stroking the sensitive head softly. Calum looks up at him and sees that his lips are parted a little. As he watches, Ashton's tongue runs over his lips. Calum can't help but think how Ashton's mouth would feel on him.

Cutting that thought off, he asks, voice a little strained, "Why are you so good at this?"

"I have my own dick." He reminds him.

"Oh, yeah," Calum laughs breathleasly. Ashton seems to sense that he's starting to get close because he stop, sitting back to grab the bottle of lube again.

"'S'not much use, starting anything if you're not turned on. It would hurt if you weren't relaxed enough."

Calum suppresses a smirk. He knew Ashton would google it.

"Are you gonna finger me now?" He asks, as Ashton rubs the lube between his fingers to warm it up.

Ashton looks at him. "What else would I be planning to do with all this fucking lube?"

Calum laughs, and Ashton just shakes his head, hiding a smile. He pushes Calum's thighs a little further apart, and Calum bends his knees, planting his feet flat on the bed. He takes a breath.

"Relax." Ashton's voice is soothing. "If you feel like you're gonna die, just tell me to stop. Okay?"

Calum just nods. Ashton spreads Calum's cheeks a little, running a slick finger over his hole. Calum sighs softly at the warm touch and Ashton does it again. After a second, his finger is pressing gently but firmly against Calum's hole, pushing inside slowly. Calum groans quietly, his fists clenching and Ashton stops.

"Relax." He repeats.

"I am relaxed." Calum says through gritted teeth. It doesn't feel terrible but it doesn't feel great either. There's a burning sensation that he can't seem to get past.

Ashton takes Calum's cock in his hand and starts to stroke him slowly. Calum gasps, his fists loosening and Ashton pushes his finger all the way into him.

"You good?" Ashtom asks. Calum just moans in reply. Ashton increases his pace and soon Calum's moaning freely, and Ashton's slowly pumping his finger in and out of him.

The burn has given way to a fullness that feels imcredibly good. Ashton's fingers are long and they're stroking his walls really nicely. Calum likes it.

"More," he says after a minute.

"You sure you're okay?" Ashtom asks him.

"I'm literally about to come in a minute, Ash, please, more," he pants, squirming like he's trying to get away from Ashton's hands on him thought that's the last thing Calum wants. He's ridiculously good at this.

Ashton adds another finger, pumping them both into him slowly. Calum groans and pushes back against his fingers, ready to cry at how good it feels, how good Ashton's hand jacking him off feels.

"'M gonna try something, okay?" Ashton says from what seems to be very far away, after a few minutes. He's added a third finger and Calum's feels like he's left his body.

He manages a nod, and then Ashton curls his fingers inside him, rubbing a little harder at his walls. He doesn't feel anything except more full for a while, as Ashton crooks his fingers relentlessly. But then Ashton brushes against something and all of a sudden Calum's got fistfuls of the bedsheets.

"Oh my God, Ashton," he cries out as he lets his fingers press against it again. his stomach tightens dangerously at the feeling. He can feel his cock leaking, probably all over Ashton's hand and he opens his tightly-shut eyes to look.

Ashton's eyes are on his face again, but this time he doesn't lool away. Calum moans again as Ashton rubs his fingertips against his spot, staring right into his eyes this time.

"Are you gonna come, Calum?" He asks. Calum finds himself whimpering at the question; it's the way he asks it, his voice rough, his fingers slamming into him.

"God yes," he bucks against Ashton's fingers. "Yes, Ashton, yes, yes, yes-"

As he nears his high, he feels the unmistakable warm wetness of a mouth enclose the tip of his cock, tongue swirling around it eagerly. He comes, crying out as he does. He's vaguely aware of Ashton swallowing, which makes him mewl softly. He's a deadweight, and he's not completrly sure of what's going on but can feel Ashton pressing a kiss against his neck.

Calum whines wordlessly at the sound of a zipper being undone, and the unmistakable wet slapping sound of someome getting off. Calum figures he should do something, help him, but when he tries to sit up he's pushed gently back down. Ashton groans as he comes, then pads out of the room, presumably into the bathroom. He returns a minute later with a wet cloth.

"I don't even have any come on me." Calum muses as Ashton wipes his thighs. "You swallowed it all."

Ashton spanks him with the cloth and Calum laughs. "Guess I'm not the only one with a kink."

"Christ." Ashton shakes his head, throwing the cloth onto the ground and climbing under the blankets, covering Calum with them too. They find themselves spooning and Calum is little spoon just because.

"I should've helped you get off." Calum mumbles sleepily after a while.

"Are you kidding? You already did. You looked hot, Calum."

"Really?" Calum grins.

"Really. Go to sleep. I'm done feeding your ego for the night."

"Maybe next time," Calum begins, "Maybe next time we could do something else."

Ashton giggles quietly. "Okay. Next time."


End file.
